


Rok 1955

by Lord_Ciemnosci, Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, Wolfenstein: The New Order
Genre: 1955, Alternate Universe, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Ciemnosci/pseuds/Lord_Ciemnosci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Wieczór był pochmurny i deszczowy, ale ciepły. Burza minęła, ale kłębiaste olbrzymy pozostały, strasząc samą swoją obecnością. Ciężkie krople deszczu uderzały o jego parasol trzymany przez adiutanta. Castiel nie chciał przemoknąć. Miał dzisiaj jeszcze trochę rzeczy do zrobienia, a w mokrym mundurze będzie nieprzyjemnie. Spojrzał na plac apelowy i omiótł wzrokiem stojących w deszczu zebranych. Równiutkie rzędy ludzi w pasiakach stały nieruchomo już od ponad trzydziestu minut. Nikt nie chciał uciekać, ba, próbować.





	Rok 1955

Wieczór był pochmurny i deszczowy, ale ciepły. Burza minęła, ale kłębiaste olbrzymy pozostały, strasząc samą swoją obecnością. Ciężkie krople deszczu uderzały o jego parasol trzymany przez adiutanta. Castiel nie chciał przemoknąć. Miał dzisiaj jeszcze trochę rzeczy do zrobienia, a w mokrym mundurze będzie nieprzyjemnie. Spojrzał na plac apelowy i omiótł wzrokiem stojących w deszczu zebranych. Równiutkie rzędy ludzi w pasiakach stały nieruchomo już od ponad trzydziestu minut. Nikt nie chciał uciekać, ba, próbować. Dobrze. Oni powinni znać swoje miejsce. Zresztą w sumie znali. Byli tutaj wszyscy. Polacy, Rosjanie, Żydzi, Anglicy, Węgry, a nawet Niemcy i Amerykanie. Wszyscy, który walczyli z niemiecką potęgą. No cóż, to już ich problem, że byli tu, a nie gdzie indziej. Wreszcie spojrzał na dwa rzędy amerykańskich oficerów wyłapanych w różnych bitwach. Większość z nich miała brać udział w całkiem nowym projekcie, który da im nowe życie. Właśnie po to był tutaj Castiel. Miał wyznaczyć tych szczęśliwców, którzy opuszczą obóz.

Chłodny deszcz uderzał w ich ciała, a ciepło, które powinni odczuwać tego przyjemnego wieczora – zniknęło. Trzydzieści minut na deszczu sprawiało, że organizm zaczął się stopniowo wychładzać, a oni, jak jeden mąż, zaczynali się lekko trząść. Wymęczeni katorgą pracy, wygłodzeni i praktycznie bezsilni, z trudem sobie radzili w taką pogodę. Gorzej tylko znoszono zimę, kiedy ujemne temperatury uderzały w ich praktycznie odsłonięte ciała – wyniszczone pasiaki nie zapewniały żadnej ochrony. Jedynie radziły sobie w upalne, gorące dni, gdyż promienie słoneczne nie padały bezpośrednio na ich wychudzone ciała. Dean stał obok swojego brata, Samuela, na samym skraju amerykańskiej kolumny. Z upartością wpatrywał się w ziemię przed sobą, próbując wymyślić, jaki cel miało zebranie ich wszystkich tutaj. Nie mogło przecież chodzić o zwykłe rozstrzelanie, gdyż je można było wykonać w każdej chwili. Wytypowanie kogoś do gazu? Ludzie chodzili tam praktycznie cały czas, więc to również nie było powodem ich zebrania. Jakieś ważne ogłoszenie? Możliwe. Co jednak mogliby im powiedzieć? Nie zostaną uwolnieni i resztę życia, nie ważne ile by ono nie trwało, spędzą w obozie. Po siedmiu latach niewolnictwa, braku humanitaryzmu, nauczyli się, że nie warto nawet myśleć o ucieczce. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nikt nie próbował – Dean kilka razy został przyłapany na robieniu podkopu czy desperackich próbach odnalezienia wyjścia. I nie chodziło nawet o ratunek dla niego, a młodszego brata. Blondyn wiele by dał, aby szatyn mógł zaznać wolności.

Po odbyciu całego apelu wieczornego i policzeniu wszystkich więźniów, poszczególne grupy zostały wprowadzone do swoich baraków. Szli w karnych rządkach ze spuszczonymi głowami. Udało im się przeżyć kolejny dzień, teraz czekał ich zasłużony odpoczynek na drewnianych pryczach. W tych nowoczesnych obozach, więźniowie sypiali na metalowych stelażach pokrytych siatką. Tutaj jeszcze był luksus posiadania drewna i koca. Poza tym nic więcej. Na placu została już tylko jedna grupa. Byli to Amerykanie, stanowiący niewielki procent całej społeczności tutaj. Ilu ich było? Czterdzieści? Może pięćdziesiąt? Castielowi nie chciało się liczyć. Miał wytypować dwanaście osób, reszta tutaj zostanie i niech się dzieje z nimi, co chce. Dlatego właśnie ruszył po zabłoconym placu i zatrzymał się dopiero przy komendancie musztrującym tychże ludzi. Brunet nie miał ochoty na opowiadanie im wszystkim, jak zostali cudownie docenieni przez los i że zaraz część z nich otrzyma nowe życie. Było zbyt mokro i nieprzyjemnie na to, dlatego szepnął tylko obozowemu dygnitarzowi, że wytypuje ludzi, którzy będą brać udział w projekcie. Ci też zostaną przeniesieni do innego baraku, a tam poczekają na swoich przyszłych mentorów.

Cała ich grupa była lekko zdezorientowana, kiedy nie nakazano im odejść, tak jak reszcie. Było to zdecydowanie nietypowe zjawisko, bo co im po pięćdziesięciu czterech osobach? Wszystkich ich skażą na śmierć? Irracjonalne. Zatem może chodzi o przeniesienie ich do innego obozu? Prawdopodobne. Jednak to zastanawianie się, nikomu nie pomoże , bo cokolwiek nie planują dla nich nazistowskie świnie - i tak Amerykanie źle na tym wyjdą. O ile, rzecz jasna, uda im się przeżyć. Dean uniósł spojrzenie z ziemi i zerknął na przemoczonego oraz zagłodzonego brata. Blondyn liczył, że nie czeka ich gorsze nieszczęście niż teraz. Albo, żeby przynajmniej przypadło ono jemu. Sam nie zasługiwał na obóz, na całe to zło (nie, żeby ktokolwiek zasługiwał), ale Dean mógł się zgodzić na wszystko, byle poprawić warunki jego życia. Nawet, jeśli musiałoby to znaczyć, że musiałby się upokorzyć. Nie miał już dumy - wszyscy więźniowie zostali jej pozbawieni.

Dean obserwował uważnie. Pomimo zmęczenia, jakie nim targało - zielone oczy blondyna śledziły poczynania strażników. Jak zawsze z resztą. Nie ważne jak bardzo nie czuły się zmęczony, czy wypompowany. Musiał, bo nigdy nie było wiadomo kiedy przyjdą i zmuszą do kolejnych prac.

Ustawiono wszystkich Amerykanów w jednym rzędzie, przodem do komendanta i stojącego obok Castiela. Teraz była ta najciekawsza część. Z tych zebranych brunet musiał wyłuskać najbardziej pojętnych i dobrze wyglądających kandydatów. Szkoda, że nie mógł przeprowadzić z nimi jakiejś wstępnej rozmowy. Chociaż? W sumie mógł, ale mu się nie chciało. Nie dość, że musiał się specjalnie tutaj fatygować i jechać z domu jakieś cztery godziny, to będzie musiał jeszcze szybko zdać raport ze swoich dokonań tutaj. Nie przepadał za papierkową robotą. Ryzykując zabłocenie sobie butów, przeszedł się szybszym krokiem na początek rzędu. Samandriel, jego adiutant, trzymał nad nim parasolkę, a teraz dodatkowo podał mu podkładkę z kilkoma papierami. Były tam zapisane nazwiska niemieckich oficerów biorących udział w tym przedsięwzięciu. A jakim? Niedługo oni się przekonają.

\- Ackler, Angerer... - wymieniał po cichu opiekunów i dobierał do nich więźniów. Ci wytypowali od razu byli prowadzeni do osobnej kolumny strzeżonej przez sześciu innych strażników. No cóż, takie względy bezpieczeństwa.

Dean spojrzał z pogardą na bruneta mniej więcej jego wzrostu, który chodził pod parasolką. Wszyscy musieli moknąć, tylko nie on. Wielki i wspaniały oficer. Pewnie nawet nie pamięta, co to znaczy trud wojny. Bracia zatem czekali. Nikt ich jeszcze nie wywołał, jednak nie było, żadnej pewności czy powinni być wybrani. Jeśli miało to poprawić ich życie, życie Sama to Dean bardzo chciał, aby zostali wyczytani. Z drugiej strony, kiedy mieli iść na rzeź, gdy miało być gorzej niż teraz - lepiej, aby zostali.

W którymś momencie ich dwójka została rozdzielona. Dean spojrzał zaniepokojony na Sama, którzy rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie, nim został odprowadzony do innej kolumny. Blondyn przystąpił z nogi na nogę, czując wzrastający w nim konflikt emocjonalny. Z jednej strony rozpacz jaka chwyciła jego dusze, była nie do opisania. Czysty strach i przerażenie wstrząsnęły jego ciałem, a Dean nie mógł nic poradzić na zaciskające się oraz rozluźniające się pięści. Jeśli się dowie, że będzie musiał go stracić, że Samuel idzie na rzeź - zacznie błagać, by oszczędzili mu życie i w zamian wzięli Deana. Bo starszy Winchester nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stratę młodszego brata. Nie mógł, gdyż wiedział, że nie przeżyłby tego emocjonalnie. Stracili rodziców, mieli tylko siebie w tym przepełnionym bólem, nieszczęściem, śmiercią oraz cichym życzeniem by to wszystko się skończyło, świecie. Stracili wszystko - dom, kraj, wolności, rodzinę, a teraz Dean mógł stracić i jego? Tak nie mogło być. I Dean zaklinał wszystkie świętości, które zna, aby to jemu zgotowali nieszczęście. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdzieś w jego sercu czaiła się nutka nadziei. Niewielka, delikatna iskra, która kazała mu wierzyć, że z Samem będzie dobrze. Szeptała ciche słowa otuchy, których tak bardzo potrzebował. Chyba tylko ona pomagała mu się jeszcze trzymać. Dlatego też blady z zimna i zmartwienia, pogrążony w konflikcie emocjonalnym, stał w bezruchu, czekając na ostateczne słowa.

To było trudniejsze, niż Castiel myślał. Ciężko było mu się zdecydować na tę czy inną osobę. Wszyscy prezentowali jakiś tam poziom, chyba nikogo nie skreśliłby na starcie. Oczywiście brunet musiał też zwracać uwagę na wygląd więźniów. Czarnowłosych nie weźmie, to pewne. Niebieskookich było zbyt mało, dlatego pozwolił sobie na takie ustępstwo. Co z brązowowłosymi? Skreślił ich od razu, dlatego do projektu zostali wybrani tylko blondyni. Paru z nich miało te przepisowe niebieskie oczy i odpowiedni wzrost. Reszta... no cóż. Ratował ich kolor włosów.

Ostatecznie oficer poradził sobie z tym zadaniem szybciej, niż sądził. Oddzielił przyszłych, nowych obywateli Rzeszy od marnych wesz, które poza swoją pracą, nie wniosą nic. Ich egzystencja mogła być w sumie już zakończona. Nie powiedzą nic nowego, ich siła się kończyła. Więc po co trzymać darmozjadów? Najwyraźniej podobne myśli miał także komendant.

– Nie będzie pan już więcej nikogo potrzebować? – zapytał, spoglądając na grupę odrzuconych.

– Nie. Wybrałem, kogo chciałem - odpowiedział Castiel, rzucając lekceważące spojrzenie w ich stronę.

– Chce się pan ich pozbyć?

– Prawdę mówiąc, zawadzają. Jeżeli już dowiadujemy się o jakimś zalążku buntu, to najczęściej stoją za tym Amerykanie - wyjaśnił, a potem skinął na swojego człowieka i kazał mu sprowadzić pluton egzekucyjny. Ot, mała atrakcja na zakończenie dnia.

W napięciu czekał na jakieś słowa z ich strony. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy padły pierwsze słowa. Jednak one niczego mu nie wytłumaczyły. Żadnej podpowiedzi, która rozwieje jego negatywne przeczucia. Bo w końcu zakładał źle, jak pesymista, że stanie się coś złego z jego bratem. Och, jakże Dean chciał wierzyć, mieć nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Czekali. Wszyscy stali, oczekując najgorszego. I tak też niedługo się stało – na placu zaczęły zbierać się jednostki niemieckie. Jednak to nie byle jacyś strażnicy, nie. To byli egzekutorzy.

Deanowi zacisnął się żołądek ze strachu. Bał się o Sama, o siebie, co było zupełnie naturalne. Instynktownie dbał o młodsze rodzeństwo oraz swoją osobę. W końcu ludzie gotowi są zrobić, wszystko byle przetrwać. Kiedy kolumnę, w której stał Sam, zaczęli ustawiać tak, jak do rozstrzelania - Dean już wyrwał się przed szereg. Nie kontrolując łez, które na szczęście zmieszały się z deszczem, padł na kolana przed oficerem. Utaplał się w błocie, pokłonił się Niemcowi, przez co stracił cały szacunek ze strony amerykańskich znajomych. A może zyskał w ich oczach tym aktem? Tym płaszczeniem się przed nazistami, byle by ocalić ostatniego członka swojej rodziny.

– Nie, proszę! – krzyknął.

Castiel zdążył zarejestrować tylko moment wybiegnięcia kogoś z szeregu, a potem upadnięcie tego samego kogoś na kolana. Tego się bardzo nie spodziewał. Zwłaszcza po Amerykanach.

– O co prosisz? – zapytał, jednocześnie kiwając strażnikom, aby powstrzymali się przed pochwyceniem więźnia i postawieniem go z powrotem na swoim miejscu. To może być bardzo ciekawe przedstawienie.

– Proszę, przerwij to! Przerwij egzekucję... – zaskomlał żałośnie, płaszcząc się jeszcze bardziej. Cały okryty błotem, pozbawiony godności, wszystkiego – nie miał niczego do stracenia. Mógł albo wybłagać litość dla nich, dla Sama, albo zginąć razem z nimi. I Dean wiedział, że Samuel wybaczyłby mu ten desperacki gest samobójcy, kiedy stawałby koło niego w kolumnie. Posłałby mu wdzięczne, acz mokre od łez spojrzenie i pełen sztucznego pokrzepienia uśmiech. Dla nich obu. Bo ich serca musiały być dość mężne, by ginąc honorowo, obok siebie. Musieli mieć tyle siły, by przetrwać utratę ich żyć. - Błagam.

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. A czegóż innego Castiel mógł się spodziewać? Zerknął z rozbawieniem na komendanta, który na moment faktycznie wstrzymał egzekucję. Ale tylko na moment.

– Błagasz? To nie po amerykańsku. – Trącił go lekko podeszwą buta, tym samym brudząc jego głowę jeszcze bardziej. To było dość zabawne, zważywszy, że to właśnie tego faceta Castiel przypisał sobie. Tak wyszło z przypadku i kolejności. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że sytuacja była zabawna.

Winchester zagryzł zęby, kiedy został trącony. Nawet komuś takiemu jak on, to ubliżało, jednak nie miało to znaczenia - jeśli w jakiś sposób będzie mógł ocalić Sam, to chętnie podłoży się do wszystkiego. Bicia, kopania, torturowania i powolnego umierania. Bo kochał brata. Tak mocno, że nie zależało mu na żadnym poczuciu godności. Nie, jeśli w ten sposób życie młodszego Winchestera zostanie ocalone.

– To po ludzku - odparł, na jego wyśmiewające słowa. Obaj byli ludźmi, zasługiwali na to samo zrozumienie oraz możliwość prośby. Nie, żeby ktoś uważał tutaj uciemiężonych na równych sobie. Raczej podludzi, którzy nic nie znaczą. Ale przecież mógł próbować. Nawet jeśli nie wzbudzał w ten sposób w nikim litości, to może jakiś odruch, wskazujący na resztki człowieczeństwa? Ostatnie iskry empatii, które może jeszcze gdzieś się kryły. – Błagam cię, jak człowiek człowieka o litość dla nich.

– Jesteś jakimś klerykiem? – zapytał głośno. – Bogowie raczej cię nie wysłuchają. Może prócz mnie. A więc co mi oferujesz za litość?

W tym samym czasie pluton egzekucyjny ustawił się i czekał na dalsze polecenia. Pod murem natomiast stali więźniowie. Nikt prócz Sama nie wierzył, że blondynowi uda się wyjednać łaskę i ocalić ich.

– Oprócz swego życia nie mam nic. – Uniósł na niego swoje spojrzenie po raz pierwszy, od kiedy tylko padł na kolana. – Nie jest to wiele, pewnie nawet nic nie znaczy, ale oszczędź ich i w zamian zrób ze mną co ze chcesz.

Dean mówił głośno i wyraźnie. Był gotów zaryzykować wszystkim, swoją egzystencją, byle ratować Sama. Więc tak też robił. I nie czuł wstydu z tego powodu. Nie, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że upokorzenie jakoś pomoże.

A czy Castiel mógł jakoś zainterweniować? Mógł. Wszystkich ich nie uratuje, to pewne, ale może na przykład jedną osobę? Ten blondyn będzie Castielowi wdzięczny, a to na pewno przyczyni się do efektywności ich pracy w kolejnych miesiącach.

– Wybierz jednego, którego chcesz ocalić – powiedział głośno, spoglądając na rząd skazańców. Tylko co Castiel zrobi z nadprogramowym Amerykanem? Będzie się musiał nad tym jeszcze zastanowić. Może namówi Gabriela? Tak, to byłaby dobra opcja. Starszy brat Castiela zgodzi się na uczestnictwo w projekcie.

Na zielonookiego spłynęła niepohamowana ulga. Mógł ocalić brata. I gdzieś miał innych ludzi. W takich warunkach, w takiej sytuacji... Wszyscy martwili się tylko o siebie. A Dean i troska o Sama? Niezwykłe, że tak długo pozostali sobie wierni. W końcu, gdy brakuje jedzenia i wszystkiego innego, w ludziach włącza instynkt przetrwania. Cokolwiek poświęcić, byle żyć. Nawet swoją rodzinę. Blondyn wielokrotnie widział taką sytuację, kiedy syn wydawał ojca, córka sprzedawała matkę, a rodzicielki wyrzekały się swoich niemowląt, byle by pójść do pracy. Bo ona gwarantowała przetrwanie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział, lekko drżącym z emocji głosem. Wstał niezgrabnie, ślizgając się na błocie i niepewnie podszedł do rzędu ludzi. Położył dłoń na ramieniu młodszego brata, następnie powiedział. – Jego. Wybieram jego.

Od razu po wskazaniu uratowanego mężczyzny, strażnicy pochwycili go i zaprowadzili do właściwej kolumny. Deana natomiast ustawiono tuż obok Castiela. Skrępowano mu ręce za plecami i nie pozwolono się chociażby przemyć.

Dean poklepał jeszcze brata po ramieniu i dał się poprowadzić w stronę oficera. Stanął koło niego oraz z beznamiętną miną obserwował, jak pluton egzekucyjny przygotowuje się do rozstrzelania więźniów. Cóż, szkoda, że i ich nie mógł ocalić. Blondyn zerknął na Sama, nim został szarpnięty. Nie spodziewany tego zabiegu, poślizgnął się na błocie, ale strażnik nie pozwolił mu upaść – szarpał go mocno, więc jakoś udało mu się utrzymać równowagę. Dobrze dla niego, bo miał już dość taplania się w błocie.

– To było... szlachetne – powiedział niepewnie komendant, zerkając na Castiela. – Czasem trzeba okazać komuś łaskę. A teraz tamtych rozstrzelać – mruknął i kiwnął na adiutanta z parasolką. Teraz czas na wypełnianie papierów. Castiel nabrał nawet ochoty na uzupełnienie karty blondyna, którego sobie wybrał. Dzięki temu jutro będzie mógł wyjechać z samego rana. Z tego powodu kazał zaprowadzić Amerykana do gabinetu lekarskiego. Tam sobie porozmawiają.

Zielonooki poprowadzony został do gabinetu lekarskiego. Znał to miejsce bardzo dobrze, z resztą, jak każdy więzień, który przetrwał te wszystkie lata. Chwilę po Deanie do środka wszedł lekarz obozowy wraz z Castielem. Ten drugi usadowił się przy biuru znajdującym się przy zasłoniętym roletą oknie, a następnie wyciągnął papiery z aktówki. W tym samym czasie dwaj strażnicy rozkuli Amerykana.

Gdy tylko został uwolniony z kajdan, złapał za przetartą skórę nadgarstków, którą zaraz zaczął masować. Powiódł wzrokiem za strażnikami, którzy obstawili drzwi. Niepotrzebnie z resztą. Dean nie miał w sobie wystarczająco sił, aby powalić lekarza i oficera z pełnym wyposażeniem broni przy sobie. Dodatkowo, oficer zezwolił na ułaskawienie jego brata, nie musiał ginąć, więc blondyn był mu wdzięczny. Próby ucieczki, byłyby głupotą.

– Rozbierz się – powiedział lekarz, biorąc ze szklanej, białej szafki przyrządy lekarskie. Obok niej stała także waga oraz miarka. Na przeciwległej ścianie natomiast wisiała tablica z literami i cyframi. Ot, to będzie rutynowe badanie.

Dean poruszył się niespokojnie, słysząc polecenie. Był cały ubłocony, a teraz musiał się jeszcze rozbierać. Zacisnął szczęki, czując powoli zalewający go wstyd. Nieśpiesznie zaczął ściągać z siebie brudny pasiak, a kiedy stanął nagi przed nimi, zasłonił przyrodzenie dłońmi. Spuścił też wzrok na ziemię, czekając na badania.

– Ręce luźno, wzdłuż ciała – powiedział lekarz, obchodząc go dookoła. O dziwo nie był aż tak wygłodzony. No cóż, to dobrze. - Teraz oddychaj spokojnie - dodał, zakładając stetoskop. Istniała obawa, że więźniowie przenosili między sobą drobnoustroje wywołujące gruźlicę i inne choroby układu oddechowego, dlatego trzeba było dmuchać na zimne i sprawdzać każdego, kto miał wyjść z obozu.

Niechętnie, jednak spełnił polecenie. Opuścił ręce, odkrywając krocze. Ustabilizował zatem swój oddech, aby wyszedł na naturalny, a nie przyśpieszony z powodu silnych emocji, jakie ciągle nim targały. Poczuł zimno stetoskopu na piersi, a później unoszące się z chłodu włoski na rękach. Chociaż był zmarznięty po staniu w deszczu, to ciepło otoczenia wyraźnie podniosło jego temperaturę. Dlatego też, jego organizm tak zareagował na stetoskop.

– Płuca czyste, to dobrze – mruknął sam do siebie i ruchem dłoni wskazał mu, aby stanął na wadze.

Castiel w tym czasie przeglądał kartę tego mężczyzny. Dean Winchester, degradowany oficer amerykańskiego lotnictwa. Złapany we wrześniu 1948 roku w okolicach Nowego Jorku. Ciekawe, ciekawe. Blondyn żył tutaj dość długo i nie wyglądał na umierającego.

Zielonooki posłusznie stanął na wadze, nie chcąc nawet patrzeć na cyfry, jakie się wyświetlą. Stracił przynajmniej 1/3 swojej dawnej masy, jak nie więcej. I ta wiedza mu w zupełności wystarczała. Na polecenie aby się wyprostował, bo zostanie zmierzony – ściągnął łopatki i uniósł głowę, patrząc na jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punt na ścianie.

– Sto osiemdziesiąt trzy centymetry wzrostu, pięćdziesiąt pięć i sześć dziesiątych kilograma – powiedział na głos lekarz, a Castiel zapisał dane w aktach. Trzeba mu było zrobić nową kartę zdrowia, aby mógł w jakiś sposób funkcjonować w społeczeństwie. No i zacząć normalnie odżywiać, bo taki chudzielec nie wzbudzał ani podziwu, ani zaufania. – Usiądź na krześle, zbadamy wzrok.

Tak, jak się spodziewał, dobrej wagi nie miał. Cóż, zawsze mogło być gorzej i to dużo. Dean Kiwnął głową, następnie schodząc z wagi i siadając w wyznaczonym miejscu. Automatycznie zakrył rękami krocze, gdy poddawał się badaniu. Jego wzrok szybko został zbadany, a on odetchnął w duchu. Im lepszy wzrok tym lepiej, a on miał wyśmienity.

– Przebyte choroby? – spytał medyk.

– Zapalenie lewego ucha – odparł zaraz. Czasem go strzykało, zwłaszcza zimą, jednak nikt, nawet on, nie przywiązywał do tego wagi. Zakładał, że tak po prostu być musiało, skoro przebywał w tragicznych warunkach. I to jeszcze od tak dawna.

– Kiedy przebyłeś zapalenie? Miałeś jakieś leki? – zapytał. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Pewnie dostał zapalenia w obozie, co zresztą potwierdziły słowa mężczyzny. Leczenia w ogóle nie było, bo kto by się tym przejmował? Grunt, że pracował i tyle. – Masz problemy ze słuchem?

– Niedługo przed trafieniem tutaj miałem pierwsze objawy, zdiagnozowane przez naszego medyka – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Po jakimś czasie samo przeszło – rzucił, chrząkając znacząco. Nikt tutaj nie dbał o takich jak on, więc chyba nigdy niczego nie dostał na ból. – Czasem strzela mi w uchu, ale słyszę na nie.

– W takim razie nie mam więcej pytań – odrzekł lekarz. – Jest zdrowy, panie Braun – dodał, podchodząc do szafki i chowając w niej stetoskop. Nie miał tutaj nic więcej do roboty. Miały być rutynowe badania, wykonał je, wszystko jest w porządku, a więc nie widział sensu w dalszym obcowaniu z tym Amerykanem. Po uzyskaniu zgody od oficera na wyjście, lekarz opuścił gabinet, w którym został już tylko Castiel, Dean i dwaj strażnicy.

Dean obserwował działania lekarza, a później przeniósł wzrok na nazistę. Zastanawiał się, czego tak właściwe od niego chciał? Zrobić z niego niewolnika? Cóż, blondyn zdecydowanie by się nie sprzeczał. W końcu powiedział, że oficer może zrobić z nim, co tylko zechce.

– Ubierz się i obmyj twarz w umywalce – polecił wreszcie oficer, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. – A potem usiądź – dodał, wskazując krzesełko naprzeciwko biurka.

Zielonooki pośpiesznie założył na siebie brudne ubranie, a potem podszedł do umywalki, w której obmył twarz i ręce z błota. Poczuł się trochę lepiej po tym zabiegu, mniej brudnym. Nieśpiesznie usiadł przy biurku i zaplątał palce u dłoni, które położył na kolanach.

– Nazywasz się Dean Jensen Winchester? – zapytał prawie czystą angielszczyzną. – Urodzony dwudziestego czwartego stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset dwudziestego roku w Kansas? - dodał, czytając z karty uzupełnionej niedawno po przyjeździe blondyna do obozu pod Monachium. Dachau było wtedy miejscem zsyłania średniej klasy oficerów.

– Wszystko się zgadza - kiwnął głową, podczas przytakiwania. Nie spodziewał się po niemieckim oficerze tak płynnego posługiwania się jego rodzimym językiem. Większość z nich raczej radziła sobie na poziomie trochę ponad przeciętnym, a Dean był przekonany, że gdyby nie jego niemiecki akcent, to nie dałoby się powiedzieć, że nie jest osobą anglojęzyczną od urodzenia

– Podaj mi imiona i nazwiska twoich rodziców oraz rodzeństwa, a także ich stan, czyli czy są martwi, żywi, co robią i gdzie pracują – zarządzał spokojnym głosem. Zdawał sobie, że przez parę lat los jego rodziny mógł się różnie potoczyć, ale coś musiał wpisać do tej głupiej tabelki, aby urząd zaakceptował wniosek.

– John i Mary Winchester. Oboje zginęli w wyniku zbombardowania naszego domu – powiedział, spuszczając wzrok. Pogodził się z ich śmiercią lata temu, jednak żal pozostał. – Samuel Winchester, mój młodszy brat, to mieszkaniec obozu, któremu dziś zostało ocalone życie. – To była pokrzepiająca myśl. I to bardzo. – Dzięki pańskiej dobroci, oczywiście – dopowiedział zaraz.

Ach, więc wszystko już jasne, to dlatego tak bardzo mu zależało na oszczędzeniu tamtych ludzi. Trochę to samolubne, że nie prosił później o łaskę dla wszystkich, ale dobrze, jego wola.

– Stanowisko wojskowe, przynależność do jednostki oraz dzień jej rozbicia – polecił, nie zwracając większej uwagi na jego prawie podziękowanie. Dla Castiela to nie było nic wielkiego. No, może jeden nabój się nie zmarnował.

– Pułkownik United States Army Air Forces. – Zawsze tęsknił do wolności, kiedy o tym mówił. Latanie dawało prawdziwe poczucie uwolnienia się od wszelkich przyziemnych rzeczy. Tak więc on oraz reszta dywizjonów, zawsze cierpieli najbardziej w tym miejscu. – Data rozbicia to wrzesień 1948 roku.

Zgadzało się to z danymi o przechwyceniu, a więc mężczyzna nie kłamał. Niech by tylko spróbował.

– Obóz przejściowy w Bostonie i Madrycie, zgadłem? – Podniósł na niego lekko zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Z Madrytu przewieziono was tutaj?

– Zgadza się, jednak kilka dni spędziliśmy jeszcze w obozie francuskim. Były utrudnienia na torach – powiedział z wolna, przypominając sobie tamte wydarzenia. – Grupa rebeliantów w pewnym momencie wysadziła część torów, więc musieliśmy czekać aż zostaną naprawione, aby ruszyć dalej.

– Rozumiem. – Pokiwał głową. Ta sytuacja była pewnie dla nich niecodzienna, ale trudno. – Teraz przejdziemy do właściwej części. Od tej chwili ty i reszta twoich towarzyszy należycie do projektu, którego celem jest zacieśnianie znajomości między Trzecią Rzeszą, a Wielką Rzeszą Niemiecką. Wy znacie ten graj pod nazwą Stanów Zjednoczonych. Rząd zdecydował, że nie będziemy ot tak zajmować i zmieniać całej administracji w waszym kraju. Zdecydowano, że wśród różnych grup społecznych wybierze się reprezentacyjne jednostki, w tym ciebie. Nauczę cię zasad panujących w Niemczech, abyś w przyszłości, jako wolny człowiek, mógł zajmować ważne stanowiska państwowe. To dość spora nobilitacja, jak na... ciebie.

Wysłuchał jego wywodu, marszcząc brwi w zdziwieniu. Nie było to czymś, czego spodziewał się usłyszeć. Nikt z nich tak właściwe, nie mógł sądzić, że takie przedsięwzięcie zostanie zapoczątkowane. Bardzo szokująca sprawa.

– To ogromny zaszczyt, ale... – zaczął niepewnie, podnosząc na niego swoje spojrzenie. – Dlaczego zostałem wytypowany? Zakładam, że jest wielu bardziej obiecujących kandydatów do podjęcia się tak ważnego zadania.

– Masz wygląd, posturę i wzrost, który jest odpowiedni do pełnienia takiego stanowiska. Sądzę, że nie jesteś też głupi, skoro jakiś cudem zostałeś awansowany na pułkownika. Nauczę cię wielu przydatnych rzeczy, ale mam też wymagania. Oczekuję od ciebie całkowitego posłuszeństwa. Jeżeli będziesz mnie szanować, ja będę szanować ciebie – odparł. – W zamian za to odzyskasz wolność i wrócisz do kraju.

Czy to znaczyło, że Dean będzie mógł wyrwać się z tego piekła na ziemi? Że Sam też to zrobi i obaj ostatecznie wrócą do ojczyzny? Jeśli tak, jeśli to naprawdę była prawda, to nie mógł nie wykorzystać tej szansy. Wszystko, byle zaspokojenie chociaż podstawowych potrzeb do życia. Później będzie się martwił innymi rzeczami. Na przykład tym, w jaki sposób chcą go nauczać, czy tego, co powinien przyswoić.

– Postaram się nie sprawiać żadnych kłopotów.

– Dobrze - odparł, zamykając machinalnie akta. – Wyjeżdżamy jutro z rana, masz ostatnią noc na pożegnanie się z kolegami. To wszystko, co mam ci dzisiaj do powiedzenia. Moi ludzie odprowadzą cię. Możesz wyjść.

 


End file.
